Peacemaker
) | cardonly = } | info = *Mesa stands her ground, holsters her current weapon, and draws her pistols as her secondary Exalted Weapon. While Peacemaker is active, a focus ring appears in the form of a blurred reticle which can be aimed at enemies. Holding the fire button will cause Mesa to auto-target random enemies inside the focus ring up to 50 meters away. Each gunshot will reduce the size of the focus ring until its field of vision is reduced to 15°. **Maximum shooting distance is not affected by Ability Range. **The focus ring's field of vision resets to its initial value if Peacemaker expires or is deactivated. **In order to achieve target acquisition with Peacemaker, enemies have to be within range and positioned inside the focus ring, and Mesa must have line of sight with the enemy. *Mesa's Regulator pistols inflict 50 damage per shot. This is not affected by Ability Strength, but is affected by secondary weapon mods, equipped in her , and buffs. **Peacemaker has a built-in damage buff, increasing its base damage by 100% / 115% / 133% / 150%. ***This buff is affected by Ability Strength and stacks additively with Damage mods, such as . ***For example, using maxed , and , a rank-3 Peacemaker will deal (1 + 1.5 (1 + Strength Mods) + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) }} (1 + 1.5 (1 + 0.3) + 2.2) (1 + 0.9)|mt=y}} damage. **All gunshots have a 300% critical multiplier with a 25% critical chance, a 10% status chance, and 100% accuracy. **Damage is divided into 50% , 25% , and 25% . **The mods that can be equipped on and affect include: ***damage (e.g., and ) ***physical (e.g., ) ***elemental (e.g., ) ***multishot (e.g., ) ***faction (e.g., ) ***critical chance and damage (e.g., and ) ***status chance (e.g., and ) ***fire rate (e.g., ) **Regulators can not be equipped with pistol range mods (e.g., ), Acolyte Mods (e.g., ), or Amalgam Mods (e.g., ). **Riven Mods are not generated for Regulators. *Peacemaker is affected by and can trigger Warframe Arcanes and Exodia Arcanes. *The pistols are fired in bursts of two gunshots. *As Peacemaker is fired, it receives another damage bonus which increases up to a maximum of +150%. **The damage bonus is applied multiplicatively, independent of other modifiers. **Bonus does not stack with outside damage multipliers, such as . **The damage bonus increases linearly with every burst, with the maximum amount being reached at the 20th burst. **This can be seen as an independent damage bonus of +7.5% per burst, resulting in (1 + (2.5 - 1) 20 #Burst)}}. **For example, still using Intensify, Hornet Strike, and Convulsion on the 8th burst a Rank 3 Peacemaker will deal (1 + (2.5 - 1) 20 8)|mt=y}} damage. **Maximum damage bonus and damage bonus per burst are not affected by Ability Strength. **The damage bonus resets to its initial value if Peacemaker expires or is deactivated. *The rate of fire will ramp up for each gunshot. The rate of fire will reset if the fire button is released or if no gunshots are fired during a brief period of inactivity. **The Regulators are automatic; players need only to hold down the fire button to continue firing. *Peacemaker drains 15 energy per second and will remain active so long as Mesa has energy. **Peacemaker will end if Mesa runs out of energy or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again. **Activation energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency. **Energy drain is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. Minimum energy drain is 3.75 energy/second. **Mesa does not benefit from energy recharges like 's , Rift Plane's energy regeneration, Zenurik's Energizing Dash, , or Squad Energy Restores while the ability is active, but she can benefit from , 's and 's energy conversion, Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, and Energy Orbs. **Peacemaker's energy drain is not converted into shields by Augur Mods. **Due to anti-AFK countermeasures, following two minutes of being immobile, energy gain from all sources will be stopped regardless of whether Mesa is scoring kills with Peacemaker. *Casting speed (drawing the Regulators) is affected by and . **Holstering the Regulators upon deactivation is affected by holster speed mods, but not cast speed. *The radius of the focus ring is affected by Ability Range, though the latter's effect is negligible. **The formula used to calculate the field of view angle with mods is non-linear and . *While Peacemaker is active, Regulators are the only weapon Mesa can use. She also cannot activate any of other her abilities, although can be deactivated with its stored damage applied to a single shot. * can increase Peacemaker's damage. *After a very brief "draw" period, Mesa is completely immobile and vulnerable to damage while Peacemaker is active, although she will resist crowd-controlling status effects and knockdowns. *Peacemaker cannot target Capture Targets, 's Thralls, enemies inside a Nullifier Bubble, or Kyta Raknoids. *Peacemaker does not target invulnerable enemies. *Peacemaker's shots can damage enemies across the Rift Plane. *When activatated the scenery around Mesa will be colored in a red hue. This effect is only noticable by Mesa's player. |augment = |weapon = | tips = *Casting before activating Peacemaker is recommended, due to Mesa becoming vulnerable to attacks while Peacemaker is active. *While you cannot initiate movement while channeling Peacemaker, it can be cast while falling or immediately after initiating a bullet-jump, thus allowing you to start shooting before you actually arrive at your intended location. Channeling Peacemaker also makes you immune to the stagger effect you would normally receive upon hitting the ground after a long fall. * makes a great complement to Mesa when using this ability, as using on Mesa allows her to become immune to enemy damage while also allowing her to damage enemies outside of the Rift Plane with her Peacemaker. If is cast anywhere with enemies inside Mesa may take damage if they fire at her, even she is not inside the but still under the effect of . **While in the Rift Plane you should deactivate Peacemaker whenever possible to regain energy, especially in a group with multiple Mods. *Volt's will buff rounds of the Regulator's shots that pass through it. **Volt's will also cause the shots fired to have increased proc chance for Impact, Puncture, or Slash ***Volt's has been noted to occasionally, unknown whether as a bug or not, cause a type of punch-through effect that will make Peacemaker penetrate targets. It has been additionally noted that the punch-through is not affected by peacemakers default range and can kill enemies hit by it, the highest example was roughly a kill 85 meters away from Mesa's default 50. Punch-through effect seems to hit once per 10 shots, so fairly often. *Similar to most Warframe abilities, Peacemaker targets the enemy's torso to inflict damage. It is particularly effective against Corrupted Vor as all Regulator pistol shots will always hit Vor's energy core, the only body part where he is vulnerable to damage. *Since Mesa stays immobile with Peacemaker active, it's highly suggested to bring a Sentinel with equipped to pick up Energy Orbs and prolong the duration Peacemaker stays active. *Because of the red hue that affects the scenery around you, using a red energy color can make it more difficult to see the focus ring, which uses the energy color. |max = | bugs = *Shots ignore, both friendly and hostile, snowglobes (Mesa can hit targets on the opposite side of a snowglobe whilst standing outside of it) and certain obstacles (such as Defense cryopods). *Occasionally the draw animation for the Regulator pistols may not occur. *Peacemaker's fire rate is severely hindered when the user's FPS is lower than 30, with lesser FPS resulting in lesser fire rate. *Peacemaker can be utilized by Specters and still allow them to move to a certain degree of minimal slowdown. *When viewed in the Orbiter's Arsenal, the FoV angle is fixed at 15°, regardless of Mesa's range value. When viewed in a mission however, its value will be affected by Ability Range mods. It is currently unknown whether the angle's value is meant to be fixed at 15° or not. }} es:Pacificadora it:Peacemaker Category:Mesa Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Exalted Weapon